Generic Circumstance
by foamiest
Summary: If the circumstances were different, who knows if anything, or everything, would have happened. If hearts hadn't been broken, what would we have mended?
1. Prologue

Hi there! This is the prologue to my first fanfiction Generic Circumstance. If you enjoy it please review, and I will post the first chapter. Enjoy!

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment and rubbed her eyes, before sitting up.

"That is definitely not my ceiling," she mused to herself. It was painted a faint gold, and ornately carved. It almost reminded her of a certain music room…

"_Oh god, why am I in the host club room!?!" _She tried to remember the last moments she had spent awake, but they were foggy, and she couldn't't think of a single reason she would be here; she remembered taking the train home and walking up the stairs to her apartment and- that's it, the keyhole was jammed, and she couldn't't get inside. She remembered sitting outside the door, doing her homework calmly as it had started to drizzle, then nothing.

"Good morning Haruhi," a calm voice said. Kyoya leaned against the wall, no less than ten feet from her, "I trust you slept well?" He glided over to where she sat and looked down at her.

"_Not if I slept here all night idiot!" _It dawned on Haruhi suddenly that she wans't the least bit sore, a common side effect of sleeping on a couch all night.

"Um, I'm not sure..." Her mind continued to search for answers to the many questions that had suddenly been raised.

"I'd think you would; I personally find the beds in my home very comfortable. They are very expensive after all." Kyoya unleashed his signature smirk upon her.

Haruhi froze, she hadn't even considered that a possibility, "I spent the n-night in... your h-home... in your-"

"Guest bedroom. Second floor, fourth door on the right to be exact," he finished for her, "Your father called me last night. He told me he had forgotten to remind you the lock was broken before you left. Then he asked me to let you spend the night at my house, but when I arrived at your apartment complex, it seemed you had... dozed off?"

"And exactly how did I get to the Club Room?"

Kyoya looked away suddenly and backed up several steps. He stared at the wall for a few moments before speaking, "I figured it would be less awkward to wake up here then in a stranger's home."


	2. Doorways

Hi there! I decided to post the first chapter of Generic Circumstance because I realized how pitifully short the prologue was, and felt terrible. So since 'Doorways' was done... I thought what the heck, I may as well post away! Enjoy!

xvxvx

"I figured it would be less awkward to wake up here then in a stranger's home."

"_What is that idiot talking about!_"

"Kyoya, you're hardly a stranger! I've been in the Host Club a while now, I think you've gained the right to be called a friend!" Haruhi stood up and attempted to glare daggers at her nonchalant target. Calling it a failure would be an understatement. Kyoya's face softened and he took a small step forward. Leaning in, uncomfortably close to her, he raised his hand to her face, stopping barely an inch from her delicate chin, before snatching it back and retreating.

"Have I?" The door clicked shut behind him and Haruhi was left staring at the closed door. A moment later it opened again, "I left a new uniform in the bag by the chair. Change into it and clean yourself up, you look terrible."

Haruhi stood motionless for another moment before picking up the bag and heading to the bathroom. She changed quickly and stood before the mirror.

"_That was rather unlike Kyoya, to leave like that... I wonder if he just woke up, everyone says he's scary when he wakes up... Oh my, I don't have a bento today..._" Haruhi left the bathroom and stepped quietly into the hall.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny was bounding down the hall, Bun-bun in tow behind him, "Good morning Haru-Chan!"

Just as Haruhi was about to be tackled by pure cute, Mori silently swept her out of the way.

"Uh... t-thank you?" Haruhi stuttered, an action very unlike her, for the second time that day. Mori simply nodded, and took his place behind Hunny.

"Ah! Haruhi-Chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru had materialized on either side of her, "You're later than usual today."

"Well... I um, got held up... yes."

"Your uniform looks different too! Did you get a new one Haruhi-Chan?" they each took an arm and began dragging Haruhi to class, leaving Hunny and Mori behind.

"I got it dry cleaned yesterday..." Haruhi tried to sound sure of herself; she wasn't sure if Kyoya wanted everyone to know the details of her night, her included.

"They did a very nice job Haruhi," Kaoru nodded and looked her up and down, with a rather wicked glint in his eyes. Entering the classroom, the twins took their seats on either side of the oblivious Haruhi, who had other things on her mind.

"_Hmm, I wonder what I'm going to do about lunch today..."_

xvxvx

Kyoya shut the door behind him, and briskly walked down several halls, until he found one that was deserted.

"_That, was way out of line," _He leaned against the wall and sighed, "_I've clearly underestimated my self control... Something I hadn't even thought possible..."_

He stared out the window on the opposite wall. It was still raining, as it had all night. The sky had darkened slightly though, and the trees in the court yard swayed violently.

"_It seems as if my only choice is to remove myself as often as I can from her presence,_" He sunk lower down the wall, "_Although I wouldn't be surprised if her only worry at the moment are her plans for lunch._"

Being the worrying person he is, Tamaki finally stumbled upon Kyoya several minutes later. Of course, he was startled to see that his friend was slumped pitifully against the wall.

"Mother! Class starts soon! Did you not get enough sleep last night!?!" Tamaki gleefully galloped to Kyoya side, offering his hand. In response, he was sent a rather intimidating glare, much like the one Haruhi had attempted only minutes before. Except of course, it was carried out by someone with much more expertize in the art of violent looks.

"Right F-father," Kyoya suddenly found himself stuttering, despite his attempts to remain cool. Quickly picking himself up, he lured Tamaki out of his dark corner, and made his way to the first period of the day.

xvxvx

Haruhi cautiously opened the door to the Third Music Room. The Host Club meeting hadn't started yet, and the rest of the idle hosts lounged in their usual spots around the room.

Kyoya, of course, sat typing away at his laptop, which seemed to Haruhi to be in a different spot than the day before, and the day before that, all the other days in fact. It was strange, as Haruhi sat down at her usual table, she noticed Kyoya was as far away from her as the room would allow, rather than at the table beside her.

As the girls began to file in Haruhi's mind wandered from Kyoya's strange behavior, as she focused on her job as a host. She listened to each girls recap of the interesting events of the day and commented when neccasary.

At the same time the Hitachiin twins observed Kyoya. He had ceased typing; his hands hovered motionless over the keyboard. His gaze, expertly traced, was centered on Haruhi, who smiled pleasantly at the girls surrounding her.

"Just as we suspected," mused Hikaru, a smirk plastered on his face.

xvxvx

Sorry! I've got to end it there, or the great masters of fanfiction will most certainly punish me. Please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, flames will be used to um... do evil stuff!


	3. A Side Effect of Love

Hello! Here's chapter two! I know it's super short, but the next chapter is REALLY long. I would have added this to chapter 1, but it didn't fit, so please don't be angry!

And, as I forgot to say in the last chapter, Witch doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. She only wishes she does.

xvxvx

The Hitachiin twins smiled to themselves as they watched the scene before their eyes. To an outsider, it might seem normal, but Hikaru and Kaoru could see a distinct difference in two of the Host Club's members. As the girls left the room in small groups they prepared themselves to corner their dear Haruhi.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya spoke to the empty space in front of him, "You may all g-go home now, the meeting is over."

The twins stalked their prey, cornering Haruhi on the way to the door. They took the chance to hang all over her as they led her in to the hall, prompting Tamaki to sulk in the corner.

Backed up against the wall, Haruhi looked blankly at her classmates, as they grinned down at her.

"Haruhi-Chan! We have a theory..." They grinned even wider.

"A theory about... what is this theory about again?" She look bored, she was no longer captivated by the Hitachiin twin's antics.

"It's about Kyoya, and his feelings." Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Hah! What feelings? That guy doesn't even know what emotions are."

"His...f-feelings?"

"Haruhi, we think Kyoya is in love with you. Or rather, we know."

"Why would you think that? It's absurd, absolutely."

"Is it? Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he can't keep himself together in your presance?" Hikaru looked down at her grimly, a hint of jealousy creeping into his voice.

"He stutters Haruhi-Chan! It's a side effect of love!" Kaoru smiled and tried the ease the tension brewing with in both his brother, and his best friend.

"N-no, it cant be, the relationship between the two of us... It's totally generic. I swear." Haruhi's eyes filled with tears; none fell before she had blinked them away.

xvxvx

Thanks for reading!


	4. Thunderstorms

Hello! New chapter! Yay! Sorry 'bout the shortness... I didn't end up ending it where I thought I was going to. Enjoy!

The Hitachiin twins had walked off before Haruhi had a chance to gather her thoughts. The case her friends had presented seemed entirely random to her. Ootori Kyoya was not in love with her. In fact, it seemed that of every member of the host club, Kyoya seemed to like her the least. Compared to the rest of the rich bastards, he was the one she knew the least. The morning suddenly came back to her in a rush.

xvxvx

_"Kyoya, you're hardly a stranger! I've been in the Host Club a while now, I think you've gained the right to be called a friend!"_

_"Have I?"_

xvxvx

Haruhi now realized what he had meant. The shadow king, the real man behind the host club, was all but a dot on the horizon to her.

Coming out of her daze Haruhi made her way to the front of the school and into the courtyard. The rain relentlessly fell around her; it's chill finding its way under her umbrella and seeping into her coat. She hurried to the bus stop and waited until she finally realized that the bus wasn't coming. She had remained in the hallway thinking for too long, and now she would have to deal with walking home. Lovely.

Hearing the distinct rumble on the horizon, Haruhi began to sprint. She finally threw the door to her apartment open just as the first crashes of thunder were heard.

xvxvx

Kyoya was snug in his limo, as he sped away from Ouran. He looked through the tinted window at the darkening clouds. As the first crashes of thunder ensued he immersed himself in the glowing screen of his laptop. His cellphone began to ring, the annoying sound of the tone bringing him back to reality.

He flipped it open, an ominous feeling filling the lush inside of his car.

"Tamaki." He rolled his eyes.

"Mother! Our daughter is in trouble!" He sounded panicked, as usual.

"What's it now? I really don't have time for this."

"Haruhi, she's afraid of thunder!" For once the family act was dropped.

"By all means then, go console her all you wan't." He sighed, "Exactly how did you discover this weakness anyway?"

"I can't! My father is making me do work!And at the beach, the night she OD'ed on crab legs."

The night at the beach. That had been the begining of his problem. Since then it had only gotten worse.

"So you're asking me to go over there and-" he cringed, "make her _feel_ better?"

"Exactly! She is in need of mushiness!"

"Fine. I'll go. You owe me." Kyoya flipped the phone closed. "Were going to the Fujioka residence."

The driver nodded and changed his course.

xvxvx

The drive there was tense. Kyoya had no idea why he had complied to Tamaki's request. He was supposed to be avoiding Haruhi, but here he was ready to snuggle up to her.

As he stood outside her door, he considered calling Kaoru, or Mori-Sempai, anything to get him out of it. He knocked firmly on the door though and waited for an answer. When ten minutes had passed he checked to see if the door was open, remembering the conversation with Ranka-San he'd had the day before. It swung open easily, revealing the empty front room.

"Haruhi?" He had little interest in a game of hide and seek. He was greeted by silence. He searched each room carefully until he came to the last one, obviously Haruhi's.

Opening the door, he glanced around quickly. It was a plain room, not overly girly or boyish, just simple neutral colors. It was exactly what he would have imagined. Not that he did imagine, well he did, but Ootori Kyoya would never admit to such a thing. The curtains were drawn and a wet trail of foot prints led to the closed door of what looked like a closet.

"Very inconspicuous..." He smirked to him self before traipsing over to the door and roughly sliding it open.

xvxvx

Mwahahaha!!! Evil cliff-hanger... not that you all don't see what's coming! Thanks for reading!


End file.
